Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by Tic-Tac2
Summary: Your basic Chihiro/Haku fic. :) I love those two! *sniffles* Anyways, please read and review... I love your comments!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except for _my_ characters. :)

Go easy on me, it's my first Anime fic. That would mean it's also my first 'Spirited Away' fic. Yeah. By the way, 'Spirited Away' is an awesome movie and I love it to bits and pieces. It was sooo sweet. I cried. *sniffles and wipes away a tear* BOOOHOOO!

Enjoy! ;)

Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder 

By Tic-Tac ~

_"We'll see each other again, right Haku?" I asked him, clutching his hand tighter. My soft brown eyes were pleading, holding him in my gaze. Haku stalled, and I grew more anxious._

_"Promise?" I encouraged._

_"Yes. Now go. Go, and don't look back." He said, giving me a gentle squeeze._

_I slowly let go of his hand and ran down the hill, tears stinging in my eyes. I wanted to treasure him, to feel safe in his embrace. I already missed his touch, his voice, and his gentle smile that he always directed at me. I missed his deep, dark eyes that had once again regained their shine, after finally discovering his true name._

_The Kohaku River._

_I fought a battle of wills as I stopped, looking around at the grass waving and toppling in the wind. My head slowly crept around, but I stopped it before I looked back. Unshed tears glistened in my eyes. My breathing became heavy and shallow._

_Oh, Haku, I miss you already… how can I live without you…?_

_Slowly and sadly, I returned to my parents. They were waving frantically._

_"Where have you been, Chihiro?"_

I woke up from my daydream abruptly as my friend Aiko poked me in the back with a pencil. It was then I realized I was in a classroom during a lecture. Aiko jerked her head at the teacher and I looked up quickly. He was tapping his foot on the floor in annoyance.

"Chihiro, will you please catch up with what I am saying?" The teacher asked, returning to his lecture. He cleared his throat, and I blushed frantically, as twenty heads turned my way. I gathered up the papers on my desk, some of which, I noted, were covered in drool. I heard giggling and soft whispers.

Some of the papers slipped from my grasp. They scattered around my desk, and the teacher turned around to look at me sharply. I grinned guiltily as he stared at the floor, which was covered in my homework. He looked up and sighed.

"Pick those up after class, Chihiro." He said exasperatedly. I nodded.

"Yes sir." I managed to squeak. Embarrassed, I tried to make myself invisible by scrunching down in my seat.

Tsk, tsk, Chihiro. Still a klutz. Just like you were four years ago when you met Haku… 

My mind taunted me. It tortured me, always reminding me of him, even when I tried to forget…

But I couldn't. I couldn't forget the spirit bathhouse I had come to call home. I couldn't forget the friends I had made, or the boy I had come to love. It wouldn't be right to pretend that it wasn't real, that it was never real.

Sometimes I wondered though. 

I had never told anybody about my adventure in the spirit world. It would arouse suspicion, and I didn't want people looking at me like I was a crazy girl that had just come out of an insane asylum. That wouldn't do. Besides, Aiko already wondered about me, and even though she was my best friend, I could see her shaking her head behind my back, her gaze not fully meeting mine.

I knew I wasn't unpopular among the boys. I had gotten invitations to go on a date by a few. I kindly refused each offer, telling them I wasn't 'ready for that sort of thing'. That was a lie. It's just, I couldn't tell them why I wouldn't go with them. I couldn't just tell them that I was in love with someone else. That someone else being a river spirit. They would just laugh at me, and chuckle behind my back. I couldn't live like that.

Even so, I seemed to be a guy magnet. I guess it had become a sort of contest between them; who could get Chihiro on a date first? Who's the lucky guy? Exasperated as I was, I was polite and proper to each, but in the end, their invitation was always turned down.

After class, and school, I met up with Aiko at her locker. She seemed to want to stretch out the time, slowly turning her dial and slipping her tongue between her teeth as she matched up the arrow with the right numbers to the combination. After what seemed like an eternity, she opened her locker and pulled out her books. She slipped them into her backpack, and I watched impatiently.

"Aiko?" I asked for the thousandth time, "Do you go slow just to torture me?" She just shrugged and grinned.

"I was waiting for some thank you's and a bit of groveling. But, I guess you don't appreciate me as much as I hoped you did." She flicked back her black hair and put on a pouting face. I smiled, and the muscles on my cheek stretched, as though I hadn't used them in a long while. That surprised me. Was I really that distant from the world?

Was I an outcast? I pushed those thoughts from my mind. But, like any thought, it was likely to reappear right when you didn't want it to.

"C'mon." I motioned to Aiko, and we were about to go, when a boy marched up to us, turning slightly red when he saw us. Aiko immediately put on an act, smiling and running a hand through her shoulder-length, raven-black hair. But the boy wasn't watching Aiko, he was looking at me. Up close, I suddenly recognized him. He was a boy named Hiroshi: one of the most popular teenagers in the whole entire school.

Even then, I didn't move an inch. No blush crept up my cheeks, unlike Aiko's cheeks, which were bright scarlet. I could've fried an omelet on them.

I was surprised that he would talk to me. I heard Aiko giggle next to me, and I glanced at her in annoyance.

"What is it?" I asked Hiroshi, shifting my backpack from one shoulder to another. He grinned a smile worthy of a magazine cover, and I didn't care. I sighed. Sometimes I wondered if something was wrong with me. I fingered my sparkling purple hair band that tied my hair back in my trademark ponytail. Hiroshi continued, watching me closely.

"I was wondering, Chihiro, if you wanted to go out with me. That is, if you want to." He flashed another smile. I started to get nervous. I hated the part when I dumped every boy that asked me that question. I bit my lip.

"Listen Hiroshi," I started, leaning on a locker, "It's really nice of you, but I can't." Aiko sent me a half amazed, half aggravated look. I ignored her. Hiroshi looked shocked that I had refused. Then he laughed, like he thought it was one big joke. Smiling, he continued to chuckle.

He stopped abruptly when he saw the stony expression plastered on my regretful face. He frowned.

"It's not that I don't like you," I said quickly, feeling terrible all over again, "it's just… umm…" Hiroshi glowered, embarrassed. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"It's another guy, isn't it Chihiro?" He asked, and all I could do was shake my head. Another lie. Hiroshi looked a bit happier.

"So, you're available?" He asked, grinning. I tightened my lips and frowned.

"I don't want to be considered as an 'available' person, Hiroshi…"

"Sorry. What I mean is, you don't have a boyfriend, right?"

For once, I was stuck. I tried to talk, but my tongue wouldn't cooperate. I licked my lips and glanced at Aiko, who was shaking her head 'no'. I clasped my hands together. They were shaking, sweaty, and clammy.

_What would _you_ do, Haku? _

"I, um…" Hiroshi interrupted by laughing, positively beaming. He ran off towards his friends, yelling about how he was going to plan how to get me to go on a date with him sooner or later. Of course, he didn't know that his plan was foiled even before in existence. I couldn't bear to bring myself to betray Haku.

Memory or no memory, I still held him in my heart.

Turning to Aiko, I sighed, "why don't they ask you? You're prettier than me." Aiko shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't know, Chihiro. Maybe there's something about you that they like. For me being prettier than you, I would say we're about equal." We laughed and began our short walk home, chattering and chuckling for old time's sake.

As soon as we reached a fork in the road, Aiko took one way, and I took the other. Waving our good-byes, we walked our separate ways.

Hitching the backpack higher on my shoulders, I walked along the gravel road, kicking stones as I passed. I looked up at the blue sky, embroidered in clouds of pure white, and I sighed, in remembrance of another memory of Yubaba's spirit bathhouse. It seemed that everywhere I went reminded me of the spirit world. My heart literally broke, and I struggled to keep the tears from flowing out of my eyes.

I walked for a while, head down. My breathing was shallow and filled with short wheezes. 

When I looked up, I gasped and almost cried out in amazement.

I was standing in front of the entrance to the spirit world. 

Sorry! Cliffhanger! *begs and pleads* don't kill me… I'll finish it, I promise! :)

Thank you, and please review! *smiles sweetly*


	2. Chapter 2

"Wha – what?" I gasped, staring in awe at the scarlet tunnel. It couldn't be, and yet it was.

Taking a step forward, I breathed in the fresh air. The place seemed to not have aged a day. The two-headed spirit statue still stood, short yet proud, covered in moss and leaves. The trees around me barely twitched with the wind, and their leaves were bright green, covered in veins of white. The tunnel was dark and mysterious, and still held a strange aura, unidentifiable to anybody but myself…

Gaping in fascination and a bit of fear, I stepped forward, peering into the soot-black ambiance of the passageway. I could see nothing.

_Well, _I thought, scrunching up my forehead in thought, _if you can see nothing, then nothing can see you. _

As I took another step toward the tunnel, I felt the instincts and will of a little girl bubble up beneath me, pushing out all other reason. I remembered the last time I had been here as if it was yesterday. I saw it in my dreams, growing brighter, and brighter, urging me to continue into the blackness. The spirit world was calling for me, and I had to obey.

I shook my head. I would obey no one. I would only go back… for all my friends.

And Haku.

I made up my mind, and took a deep breath.

Closing my eyes, I sprinted into the gloom, expecting something – or someone - to jump out and grab me at first chance. I ran and ran, barely opening my eyes, peering between my eyelids in suppressed excitement and anxiety. My shoes pounded against the concrete floor, making an echoing _thud _every time they touched the ground. My breathing, first so long and deep, began to get short and shallow. Despite the sweat dripping down my forehead, I continued. I needed to go on. I felt like I was pursuing someone; I was the policeman, and the light of outside was the thief.

Finally, through my eyelids, I saw the light of outside. I opened my eyes all the way and smiled as I looked across the grassy field, my mind sorting through old memories and replaying them inside my head.

I remembered everything. I remembered the sensation of standing outside – in this same place – and allowing the wind to topple my hair. I remembered my mother staring in earnest at the sunny field, claiming that we should have brought a picnic lunch. I remembered my father's broad back as we climbed across the slippery rocks to the abandoned amusement park. An amusement park that wasn't really what it appeared to be…

I lifted up my hands and breathed deeply, savoring the smell of fresh air. With the courage I had obtained four years ago, I walked on, heading in the direction of the bathhouse, the place where my life had changed forever.

Hopefully for the good.

Ahhh! Too short… Sorry…

Omg… I have too many things to do. I am currently trying to write four stories (four!) and go to school. Oh yeah – and sleep and eat. That's basically what I'm doing for you guys, the fans. Yes, I am going to finish ALL of my stories, no matter how long it takes. I luv writing, and it's really fun for me to come home from school, check my email, and find the reviews that you send me… it's great, and it really keeps me writing. I appreciate all of you! ^_^

Before you give me grief about this short chap, I'd like to say that I am working on the next one as ur reading this. *grins* yep.

*skips off to write more* lalalala… my mom's going to kill me… lalala…

You're gr8! Thanks!

Tic-Tac ~  ^_~ 


	3. Chapter 3

A feeling of fear and doubt hovered over me as I walked towards the small, trickling stream. The water was clear and cool, and as I hopped from one stone to another, the water lapped at my feet, drenching both my shoes and socks. Cringing, I rolled up my jeans.

I couldn't believe this was the same place. It had been four years, but it had not changed in the least.

"I'm coming," I whispered to the silence around me. Smiling slightly, I took a deep breath and walked on, glancing behind me at the red tunnel, which I had come by.

Finally, as I ascended a small hill, I looked over the top and saw what I was looking for.

The abandoned amusement park – the entrance to the spirit world. By day it was ignored, by night the spirits roamed the streets, coming from distant lands to visit Yubaba's great bathhouse.

It was where dreams came true, and also where nightmares became a reality.

I walked through the small town, my shoes echoing on the cobblestone streets. Noises came from all around me; pots clanging, bells chiming, the wind whistling through the festive buildings…

Ignoring the inviting smell of food – like I had years before -, I turned a corner and saw something that made my heart stop.

The sun was setting.

Its golden rays played across my face, dancing and frolicking like children on Christmas morning. I watched in fascination as the sky grew dark, pressing in around me with every passing minute. The wind, which was – just minutes before – warm and appealing, now howled and whistled, sending goose bumps up and down my arms. I shivered and dropped my backpack.

With shaking hands, I fished in my pack for the light windbreaker that I had brought to school. Upon finding it, I snatched it out and threw it over my shoulders, breathing on my hands to warm them.

As I looked down at my palms, I was horrified to see I was already starting to become transparent. Swallowing a scream, I dug into my backpack once more. My hands groped desperately until I found my lunchbox.

Hurrying as fast as I could, I reached inside and found a piece of leftover sushi. Breathing a sigh of relief, I ate it quickly, and slowly returned to normal. I flexed my fingers and ran my hand along my arm. I was solid again.

Breathing heavily, I stood up, clutching my backpack. I heard a shuffling noise, and my heart clenched. I shivered, not daring to turn my head.

"Sen? Is that you?"

*pounds myself with a hammer* I can't stop now… Ahhh…

Sorry! I am a horrible person. I make too many cliffhangers! AHHHH! *rips out hair angrily*

Oh well… I'll get it up soon.

Who do ya think said that? *hehe* you'll find out soon. ^_^

I'll c ya on the flip side!

Tic-Tac  ^_~


	4. Chapter 4

"Sen, is that you?"

I gasped, the knuckles on my hand turning white. My breath was loud and forced. I hadn't been called that in years… not since…

The voice I heard sounded shaky, uncertain, and a bit arrogant. It was a familiar voice, but I couldn't quite place it. I turned around slowly, my eyes growing wide with disbelief.

"Rin? Is that really you?" I asked, staring, stupefied, at the older woman. She nodded her head, and tears filled my eyes. Rin dropped her fruit basket and ran to me, swinging me around in a tight hug, laughing with joy.

"Where have you been, Sen?" She asked, grasping my hand in earnest, "it's been so different without you. Boring, you know?" Rin laughed, and pulled me into another bear hug. I returned it graciously, and looked up, eyes questioning.

"How is everyone?" I asked. Rin grinned, brushing back the brown bangs from her forehead.

"Kamaji's fine. He still can't seem to pick up after himself," she gave a little sigh, "When I'm not there anymore to help him, what's he going to do then, huh? Well, if you're wondering, that boiler man was asking about you the other day. Fond of you, he is. He thinks of you as the granddaughter he never had."

I smiled, thinking of Kamaji, the kind multiple-limbed man who had helped me when I needed it most. At first, he scared me, but now, I realize that there's more to him than meets the eye. I couldn't wait to see him and all my other friends.

Suddenly, Rin grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bathhouse, hoisting her basket onto her shoulder. She ignored the spilled fruit that fell out of the basket and kept going, grinning in happiness.

"C'mon Sen!" She called, running at full speed, nearly pulling my arm out of its socket, "everybody will be so happy to see you!"

I had no choice but to follow.

When we reached the bridge to the bathhouse, Rin stopped, waiting for me to catch my breath. I clutched my side, heart pounding in my ears.

I was so close. He was bound to be here – oh, how I needed him. His comforting arm around my shoulder, his kind, sweet smile…

My heart ached. But, I waited four years. I could wait a while longer. No amount of time would keep me from him. The tallest mountain, the widest river – each was worth the perils of getting across, as long as he would be waiting for me at the other side.

Grinning from ear to ear, Rin dragged me across the bridge, waving at everyone who passed.

"The stench! The stench!"

"A little too happy, aren't we, Rin? Got the big tub?"

"Rin! Hello – what's that smell?"

I saw a group of yuna that were whispering and giggling. When I passed them, they crinkled up their noses and glared at Rin, "what are you bringing into the bathhouse this time, Rin?" They laughed again and plugged their noses in distaste. Rin just stopped and smiled.

"Oh, you like the new fragrant bath soap? They're using it in the big tub – better go stop them!" As soon as Rin pulled me across the bridge, the yuna gasped in surprise as I became visible to them. They lifted up their skirts and walked away, muttering together. I stifled a laugh. They looked like a group of multi-colored, overprotective mother hens.

Rin led me down to the boiler room, ignoring all the jeers of the spirits that passed us. Nothing could ruin her mood.

"Here you go," Rin said, sliding open the wooden panel to get into the boiler room, "Kamaji's in here." Excited, I scrambled through. Kamaji was working quickly; grabbing, stirring, and eating with his many arms and hands. I could hardly breathe. I hadn't seen him in four years. Tentatively, I stepped forward. Upon hearing me, Kamaji stopped drinking from a jug of water.

"Rin, could you get me another water jug? This one's all out." He tipped it upside down to show it was empty. I looked at Rin, and she rolled her eyes.

"Kamaji… this is Chi – I mean, Sen." I said, grinning from ear to ear. Kamaji turned around, a bright smile on his old and wizened face. He got down from his working platform and opened his arms, smiling.

"Sen! I see you've got yourself another adventure." I smiled and hugged him.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said. Kamaji looked me over and sighed.

"You've sure grown up, my little Sen." I smiled, my eyes bright. I heard squeaking and peeping, and I looked down, laughing as I saw the little, round soot creatures that had befriended me the last time I was here. Kamaji puffed up a bit, his voice growing stern.

"Back to work, you little rascals! You don't want me to turn you into soot again, do you?" He said, yelling over the noise of their chatter. I chuckled as the little creatures sulked away, expressing resentful looks in their beady black eyes. Kamaji waved a hand at them, "be gone with you, you tiny troublemakers! And I don't want you near my food again. It's _my _food, not yours!"

Rin and I laughed, while Kamaji relaxed a bit. Finally, he joined in with deep laughter, clapping his hands together.

Oh, how I'd missed them! Rin took a rice roll from Kamaji's plate and held it up, grinning.

"Hungry?" She asked, waving it in front of my face. I snatched it out her hand and stuffed it in my face.

"Mmmm…" I mumbled. I swallowed and took another roll. Rin and Kamaji laughed at my eagerness. Their voices rang through the whole boiler room, echoing off the wooden walls. Suddenly, the sliding wooden door opened. A boy stepped inside, looking at Rin.

"Rin, you need to clean the big tub – Yubaba's orders." He said. Rin grumbled and muttered something about the yuna setting her up, and rolled her eyes, "make someone else do it. I've already done enough for today."

"Rin…" the boy said threateningly, green eyes burning a hole in her, "Yubaba can't wait. Another Stink Spirit is coming."

I stared hard at the boy, hardly believing. It couldn't be… I choked, tears coming to my eyes. I had waited so long for this moment. Kamaji looked at me, smiling underneath his moustache. I stood up and set down my food. The boy looked at me quickly. He opened his mouth to speak to Rin, but he glanced at me again.

"Haku?" I said, eyes locked onto his. Haku opened his mouth in amazement, taking no notice of Rin and Kamaji. He walked towards me.

"Chihiro…" he muttered, swallowing. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would burst. Here he was, the boy I loved. Tears came to my eyes, and I ran to him, flinging myself into his arms. I wrapped my arms tight around him, sobbing onto his shoulder. Haku gently rocked me back and forth, his strong arms holding me close to him.

Rin and Kamaji shared a small smile.

I felt dizzy with happiness. My head, burrowed deep onto Haku's shoulder, was spinning and churning. I felt Haku lay his head on top of mine. I felt so good with him right here with me. I felt so… loved.

Finally, we lifted our heads and looked into each other's eyes. Haku smiled, tracing his finger over my cheek. I grabbed his hand and held it between my own, tears cascading down my face.

"I missed you so much, Haku…" I said, squeezing his hand. I didn't plan to let him go any time soon. Haku bowed his head.

"Chihiro, I'm so sorry. I wanted to come sooner, it's just…" I raised his chin with a trembling finger, looking deep into his emerald eyes.

"I don't care. We're here now together. Just like it should be." I said, smiling in joy. Haku's eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Just like it should be…" he whispered, bringing his face closer to mine. A smile danced across my lips.

"Perfect." I brought my hands up and cupped his face in my warm palms. Our faces were so close, they were almost touching. Summoning up all my courage, I pressed my lips softly against his, closing my eyes. Haku kissed me back, wrapping his arms around me gently. We deepened the kiss as I leaned onto him. My heart was fluttering, and I felt faint. It was perfect.

When we pulled away, we smiled at each other. I reached for Haku's hand and found it, sliding my hand into his. Suddenly, from behind us, we heard Kamaji and Rin clapping and cheering. My face turned red. Haku looked at me.

"I love you." He said to me, a blush rising up his neck to his cheek. I placed my forehead against his, once again looking into his eyes.

"I love you too."

Yes, everything was just right.

- THE END -

**Omg. I actually finished a story. *looks at three other stories* I just can't stop writing. Ah. Help me.**

**Awww… Haku and Chihiro forever…**

***hehe* I wrote this chapter during homeroom… *coughs* What?! I was allowed too… *looks around***

***grabs her pet guinea pig and squeezes it* So fluffy and cute! *drops guinea pig* - she's all right –**

**Oh sorry.**

**I loved this story. I made me feel all warm and fuzzled inside (fuzzled?). It was really fun to write, and lots of people liked it! *hugs everyone who reviews***

**Too much love…**

**Sorry, I'm rambling. Please review! It makes me write faster – like when Popeye eats spinach, and he gets more muscles… yeah, that's like me and reviews.  Uh-huh.**

**Thank ya'll!**

**Toodles! *_***

**Tic-Tac  ^_~**


End file.
